It is known to treat various metals with compositions that will promote such things as corrosion resistance and adhesion between the metal and other coatings. While use of chromium compounds provides corrosion resistance and adhesion, such compounds are undesirable because of their toxicity and problems with their disposal. Many compounds that provide or approach the level of corrosion protection and/or adhesion offered by chromium compounds, however, do not provide adequate alkali resistance, which is also a desirable quality. Alkali resistant pretreatments can mitigate cathodic delamination. Also, in cases where such a composition is applied on preprimed metal, an alkaline cleaner is often employed after fabrication prior to further coating. Thus, improved compositions that provide good corrosion resistance, adhesion, and alkali resistance are desired. It is especially desired that such compositions allow for weldability, either when used alone or in conjunction with a weldable primer.